Ala Alba's Portal Misadventures!
by Haruhiki
Summary: Ala Alba are summoned by Louise Valliere as her familiars. Evangeline's curse backfires and everyone is spiralled into a new world and then back to England London Diagon Alley. May contain lemon.


Haruhiki: Hey guys this is my first ever fan fiction which is a crossover between Mahou Sensei Negima, Familiar of Zero, Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy!

Nodoka: Umm... Haruhiki-sama does not own Mahou Sensei Negima, Familiar of Zero, Fairy Tail or Harry Potter!

Haruhiki: Hey Nodoka, what's with the "sama" suffix all of a sudden? I thought you had a thing for Negi?

Nodoka: Would you please not talk about it...

Negi: Hey Nodoka!

Haruhiki: Well here he comes!

Asuna: COME HERE NEGI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY BED!

Haruhiki: Enough jibberish let's get to the story!

Haruna: By the way this story might contain some lemon depending on how I feel!

Haruhiki: Go away Haruna we are not having any lemon until I SAY SO! Anyways enjoy or get killed brutally by 'Kitty'.

Chachamaru: Warning, may contain violence not suitable for children.

Haruhiki: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY PRE-STORY DIALOGUE!

Chapter 1 : Great! Portals are STUPID!

Louise Françoise le Blanc de' la Valliere was probably going to faint as all her peers had already summoned their familiars and she was the only one left. She was a short, strawberry blonde-haired girl with an A-cup. For friends she had none as everyone laughed at her inability to perform proper magic. every time she attempted to perform a spell it always ended up in a puff of smoke and a huge ballistic explosion. Called Louise the Zero by her peers she was determined to summon the most beautiful and powerful familiar out of everyone. She knelt down and chanted, "My glorious, magnificent and divine servant who resides somewhere in this universe come forth by the power of the pentagram founded by the great sage Brimir, I call you to my side!" Explosions erupted from the foci of her wand, blowing most people off the feet.

"Ohohoho, I guess Louise is still a Zero. She couldn't even summon a familiar how pathetic." A busty redhead cried out. As the dust cleared she saw a group of being. In the middle she saw a handsome 10-year old boy being hit by a blonde girl who was around the same size as Louise, though as Louise glanced down at the blondie's chest and saw it was more endowed than her own. A slight blush appeared on her surprised face.

"Wow! All Louise could summon was a bunch of commoners!" A voice shouted through the crowd.

"I bet she didn't even summon them. She probably paid a few commoners to appear there, using the smoke as a distraction!" another unknown voice rang. When all the dust finally blew away Louise saw a group of thirteen girls and two boys. The girls were about hey age but taller and their chests more endowed with beauty. This made her blush even more as she looked at the boy. He was red-haired and muscular, all the while being handsome as heck. Staring at the boy, she felt a drop of saliva drool down her chin.

Quickly snapping out of the trance she complained to Mr. Colbert, "Can I redo the summoning ritual? I summoned a bunch of commoners!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, the Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred tradition of Tristain Academy. If I were to let you repeat it I'm afraid Founder Brimir would curse me." explained the perplexed teacher.

The pinkette cried out, "**BUT I SUMMONED A BUNCH OF FUCKING COMMONERS!"**

"No buts, or do you want me to expel you? Also we do not accept this form of language here." replied the teacher in a more serious tone. "Now get on with the ritual!" This made her pout as she stepped towards the group of 15 plebians.

"Now usually you commoners would never get this form of treatment from a noble like me. You should be thankful" muttered the pinkette as she gave all of them a kiss on the lips. She did not hesitate to kiss everyone even the 13 girls though the girls were slightly surprised.

"**WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU STEAL MY DAMNED FIRST KISS! YOU BETTER GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOUR DAMNED PINK ASS!"** Eva-san screamed at Louise.

"**WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" screeched the pinkette. "Oh wait! I know a silencing spell." She muttered something then yelled 'Silence'! The group of commoners were blown away by the explosion incurred by the spell.

The group recovered quickly from the explosion and shouted, "**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR THIS TIME!"**

"You commoners won't shut up! W…Wait I can understand you?" queried Louise, sticking her face into the group carefully examining everyone. "Shit! They have huge breasts!" she thought to herself.

"We understood that**."** Ala Alba replied in a confused tone.

"Hi, my name is Negi Springfield. Nice to meet you I'm the leader of the mercenary group called Ala Alba. May I ask you why did you kiss us Miss…?" the redheaded boy explained.

"Miss Valliere will do. You are my familiars I kissed you to seal the contract." answered the pinkette.

"Ahh, so that was why you kissed us." said Negi.

"Now Negi… **PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HELL ON EARTH! WE WERE MEANT TO BE GOING TO THE CLASSROOM AND YOU HAD TO TAKE THE FREAKING INTER-DIMENSIONAL PORTAL!" **howled Evangeline. As soon as she finished another green swirly inter-dimensional portal appeared and slurped up Ala Alba and the pinkette. "Ahhh shit! The Thousand Master's curse is back! Screw him!"

"Urgghh… remind me never to go through dimensions with Eva-chan!" complained Asuna as they spiralled through the void.

"Hey I see light!" shouted Yue Ayase the "Weird-drinks-girl-who-needs-the-restroom". A bright green light flooded Ala Alba's eyes. They were devoured by the light. As the light faded the members of Ala Alba and the pinkette ended up in a world that looked similar to Mundus Vetus.

Negi said in a confused voice, "We're back? How?"

"We're not back Negi-bozu. Definitely not in Mundus Vetus de gozaru." replied a green haired kunoichi named Nagase Kaede as she examined the world around them.

"Well heck, now we're stuck in some random place that looks similar to Earth!" exclaimed Asuna as she stood up and saw a huge city. "Hey guys! There's a huge city there!"

"Then what in the world are you waiting for? Let's go!" a beautiful brunette replied as the members of Ala Alba and Louise raced down the hill taking in the magnificent view. Through the way they met a kind hearted blonde-haired girl named Lucy Heartfilia and an idiotic boy with faded pink hair named Natsu Dragneel along with his companion an air-headed cat named Happy whose personality was similar to Ala Alba's very own Konoka Konoe. Those three we're returning to their 'guild' Fairy Tail after completing a mission.

"So you people are mages?" the pink-haired boy asked.

"Yeah, let us introduce ourselves," replied Negi. "I'm Negi Springfield, I specialize in lightning and wind magic."

"I'm Evangeline AK McDowell, I use ice and darkness plus a bit of torture." cackled Eva. The sound scared the wits out of Natsu, not that he had any to begin with.

"Hi, I'm Konoka Konoe and I am well versed in healing magic," Konoka said with a smile so sweet anyone would die.

"Hello I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki and this is Asuna Kagurazaka and we use enchanted swords.

"Hiya I'm Ku Fei and I use kenpo ~aru!"

"Hello I'm Nagase Kaede and I specialize in ninjutsu de gozaru."

"Heyo I'm Haruna Saotome and I draw and summon golems!"

"H…hi I'm N..nodoka Miyazaki and I use mind-reading magic."

"Hello I'm Yue Ayase, nice to meet you and I like to use wind and lightning magic."

"HELLO! I'm Kotarou Inugami and I can transform into a wolf!"

"Hey, I'm Chisame Hasegawa and I use a magic rod. God I need to go home."

"I use explosives and I'm Chachamaru Karakuri." After Chachamaru had finished Natsu a strange look as he could tell she wasn't quite human.

"Kazumi Asakura at your service I like to use spy golems!"

"I'm Louise Françoise le Blanc de' la Valliere and I make things explode?"

"Well now we've told you what we use how about you introduce yourselves." said Negi.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and I use fire dragon slayer magic" Natsu replied as his fist was engulfed in flames.

"Hey I'm Happy and I can fly," blurted the cat.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I use Celestial Spirits, nice to meet you," said Lucy. After a few minutes of running they finally arrived at the infamous guild "Fairy Tail". Ala Alba gasped in awe at the sight of the mansion-like building.

Haruhiki: Well that was good!

Natsu: Now what the hell is gonna happen next?

Haruhiki: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Asuna: Cause your the damn writer that's why! Now get back to writing! Gimme some lemon with Takahata-sensei please?

Haruhiki: Well sorry for not knowing what's happening, now for that Asuna your getting paired with Negi!

Asuna: Awww man, I'm with that freaking brat.

Haruna: GET READY FOR LEMON!

Haruhiki: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND LEMON HARUNA! Now if you'll excuse me I need to start writing now. Don't believe Haruna's claims of lemon till I say so.


End file.
